


Purple and Blue (Part of NaNoWriMo)

by KalonoftheDarkSmile



Series: Tales of the Shattered [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hunting, School, There are clues from Days 1 and 2!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalonoftheDarkSmile/pseuds/KalonoftheDarkSmile
Summary: Purple and Blue. How are they connected?





	1. Day 3: Sever

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a two or three chapter thing. You will get more explanation than this. But this is supposed to be confusing unless you know what I or a few friends know. However there are some clues in "Hullaballo" and "No".

Running. Racing. Trees over head leaving speckled spots of dim light. Bloodied prey ahead. Purple eyes gleaming. Hungry. Excited. Blood spraying across the forest floor, dirtying a mottled grey muzzle, an iron tang filling the air from the blood as a the purple eyed creature, a mixture of wolf, tiger, and other predators, trots away, silent as the sky.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughter. Voices. A bright sun beaming down. People walking everywhere. Deep blue eyes shine softly. Tired. Content. A heavy backpack wearing down on slim shoulders, shoulder length black hair swaying in a soft breeze, gently rustling leaves. A solitary student walks down the sidewalk, present as the air.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night two sets of eyes, vibrantly different, at their deepest core the same, stare up at different skies.

Purple eyes look at a sky of trees, with the loneliest hint of moon and stars, a great and powerful she-beast resting next to them, blood staining their hands and mouth still. A gentle breeze whispers past and the purple eyes now rest in a far more humanoid shape with short, choppy black hair and darkly tanned skin, one callused and scarred hand held in front of their face and then dropped to the grass they rest on. A growl tumbling through their throat.

Blue eyes look at a sky of city lights, the barest twinkle of stars and a deep moon up above, papers, books, and a laptop are placed hapharzardly on a desk, lead from pencil marks them. The curtains flutter in the wind and the blue eyes open the window, stopping as they notice the small, thin white scars littering their hands and wrists. A random mesh of designs that disappears as they drop their hand to their side. A sigh leaves their throat.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both purple and blue eyes had fallen asleep, and yet now they woke in a place void of anywhere they’d been before. A constant, slow swirl of black and grey. They look around. One quick and cataloging, one slow and confused. Then purple and blue eyes meet. There is no feeling of fear between them. Not even confusion as they look at one another. Purple taller and leaner, blue a touch shorter and fuller. Purple with hard eyes, blue with tired eyes.

They step closer to one another and hold out their hands. They grasp one another tightly, no questiong _why_ they do this. Just that they must.

“Draclona.” Purple eyes, Draclona, speaks with a gravely and low voice.

“Yoni.” Blue eyes, Yoni, speaks with a smooth and also low voice.

  
  
  
And something is **_severed_ **


	2. Day 4: Mending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter. This is the sex chapter. The sex isn't really skippable if you want to understand the feel of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning. This is Selfcest.

Inside of the swirling grey and black space the gravely and smooth voices of Draclona and Yoni mix. Rising and falling as hard purple and soft blue look at one another, occasionally exploring the other. They talk about their lives, what they do, what they want, and mostly who they are. Sometimes one of them falters in their explanation with their voice and then, at first, their was simply silence as they looked at one another. They don’t know when the silence became not so silent anymore, but a different kind of mixing voices.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoni’s brilliant blue eyes shoot open and her ink and lead stained hands go down to grasp at Draclona’s wild black hair. The wilder of the pair laughs, their tongue pressing down roughly, just how they’ve learned their softer counterpart likes it, on their clit, two fingers plunging in and out of their hot cavern leaving Yoni breathless and a writhing, sweaty, beautiful, familiar mess. When Yoni finally gives a final, high, soft cry and tightens Draclona slows down and gently pulls the orgasm out as long as it can. When that sweet small body relaxes Draclona backs off and lets Yoni sit up and they face each other again, somehow a new subject coming up, now that they’ve explored each other again.

They also don’t know when they decided to stop putting their clothes back on. The silence that is no longer so silent happens too frequently in this swirling and timeless place for them to justify putting on the clothes that are tossed away from the pair in a rumpled pile. Sometimes they sleep, Yoni more than Draclona and usually they are wrapped together, even when it’s just one of them that sleeps. When both awaken their voices mix once more.

Slowly the tone of their voices reaches a point where an outsider couldn’t tell one from another, even in the not silences that still continue. Sometimes when they awaken, they seem to now sleep at the same time, they can’t tell if they are two or one. And usually they resolve the feeling by bringing each other to orgasm as much as they can before their voices talk once again.

It’s Yoni that first notices when the world of shifting black and grey starts to slowly recieve shades of green. Starting, most vividly, with a deep emerald. They talk about this, somehow calm, before Draclona brings up a point, much more gently than she’s ever spoken, “We are the same but different.”

“Alternate versions of the same person, you mean?” Yoni is intelligent, but they’ve also spoken so much at this point that they can nearly read each other’s mind.

Draclona nods, “Yes.” Then she places a callused hand against Yoni’s face and pulls her closer until their lips touch, “One last time.”

Yoni repeats, her blue eyes half-lidded, “One last time.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time starts with a slow, deep, kiss, meant simply for exploring each other until Yoni breaks it off and moves down to start nibblng, so soft and gentle, on Draclona’s neck, a whine breaking out of the wild one’s throat. Draclona’s response is to move her rough hands heavily down to Yoni’s slightly larger breasts and beginning to knead them, running slightly sharpened nails over the darker nipples pulling a tight gasp out of Yoni.

Slowly, so slowly, after that they drag each other further down, yet push each other higher up the pinnacles of pleasure, and then they fall back down, only to raise the pinnacle again. Over and over for what could be minutes or what could be days, moans, cries, and voices that are nearly one fill the unending space that is becoming more and more green.

And then, with one last, slow kiss, their orgasm’s crash and flow over them before they fall against one another, floating in what’s now a gleaming sea of emerald green that pulses in time with their heartbeats.

They smile at one another, “Goodbye.” Their voices is now simply a voice.

They look out at the green, “Hello.” A stronger pulse is their answer as the green overtakes them, feeling serious, loyal, silly, proud, strong, and a multitude of other things.

With a sigh the last remnants of the black and grey has left.

  
  
And the **_severed_ ** is now **_mending_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Feedback? Questions? Shoot them at me!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? Feedback? Please do tell!


End file.
